Baby Behind Bars!
by Jessica L.A
Summary: Future fic – "And I do have a priority of bringing this child safe and healthy into this world, which is why I'm leaving now because if I don't this child will be born behind bars."  "Cause you're gonna..."  "Murder it's father, yes."  Mikita & Alex/Owen


_**Title:**_ Baby Behind Bars?

_**Author:**_ bangelluvforever

_**Disclaimer:**_ I so don't own anything, but my own ideas, the plot, bad spelling and grammar mistakes (that I'll hopefully learn from and fix before posting), and the last and middle names of the characters (except Owen's, Ryan's, and Alex's last names).

_**Summary:**_ Future fic – "And I do have a priority of bringing this child safe and healthy into this world, which is why I'm leaving now because if I don't this child will be born behind bars."

"Cause you're gonna..."

"Murder it's father, yes."

_**Story Started: May 31, 2011.**_

_**Story Finished: June 22, 2011**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, there's a story behind this (wonderful?) Nikita/Michael story and the story is: I was watching "General Hospital: Night Shift (Season 2)" and there was these lines that popped out at me and they were – _"And I do have a priority of bringing this child safe and healthy into this world, which is why I'm leaving now because if I don't this child will be born behind bars."_

_"Cause you're gonna..."_

_"Murder it's father, yes."_

So I hope you guys like this story, and please this is my first Nikita/Mikita fic, so I'm asking for no flames just "good's" or whatever, but no flames and that you be honest. Thanks, here we go…

* * *

><p><em><strong>=Baby Behind Bars?=<strong>_

_**-By Jessica L. Ayers-**_

"_Oh na-na-no, don't even bother coming home; I'm changing the locks!" The young woman squeezed in before the elevator doors closed and took her up towards the surface and away from Division._

**Mikita*Mikita*Mikita**

"Morning Boss, Boss's Wife," Division's, a secret agency of the United State's government's, head engineer and technician, Seymour Birkoff, greeted his boss, Michael and his the boss's wife, Nikita.

Nikita and Michael were both once rogue agents, but both with very different and difficult pasts. Michael was a Division operative who had trained Nikita when he used-to-be second in command at Division surpassed only by the ruthless Percy, who did illegal activity and tried to attack the government without anyone knowing. Nikita, used-to-be a troubled teenager and drug addict who was recruited by the secret government agency. Following her rescue from death row, she was trained as a spy and assassin, but her dreams of serving her country well were broken after Division, the only people she thought she could trust, betrayed her, killing her fiancé, Daniel Moore. A beautiful woman with many talents, including the talent for making Michael, her ex-trainer, go weak in the knees, Nikita is skilled in combat, different languages, the master of becoming a ghost and only being noticed when it suits her. And after taking down Percy and his little psychotic and psychiatric bitch, Amanda, the two were offered a chance to change Division and make it better for those who were and would be recruited into it with Michael as the head of Division with Nikita taking up Michael's old job as head recruiter and trainer – his right hand _woman_.

"Nerd," they both greeted back with a nod as they dropped off his cup of decaff Starbucks coffee and a blueberry muffin before they continued on their way to the boss's office, hand in hand.

Birkoff just smiled at the nickname he had grown use to over the years he worked with the powerful couple as he took a sip of his decaff before getting back to work, waiting for his first class of the day to come in by doing stuff for Michael and Nikita that needed done.

Taking her black, Elizabeth and James, suede blazer off after unbuttoning the one button closure, she draped it over back of the couch in Michael's office while he moved to sit behind his desk. Sitting done, he smiled when the beautiful Asian walked towards him in just her black and grey, lace print racerback tank top from Ella Moss, her white Michael Kors dress pants, and her signature, black double-platform five and one-fourth inch heels from Christian Louboutin; and sat down on his lap and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"How's your morning sickness right now?" He asked her, "Are you going to be able to train the recruits today?"

"Mhm," she replied as she set her head on his shoulder because in all the years they have known each other, their only weakness was each other and they were the only ones that the other let see them weak and vulnerable.

"Are you sure, Baby?" He whispered as he rubbed his big hand up and down on her back.

"Mhm," she replied again with her eyes closed.

"Knock, knock," came the sound of a voice saying it as it sounded on the door before in walked a beautiful and lean, young woman by the name of Alex, a very close and dear friend to both of them, who also helped them bring down Division too.

"Hey," Michael greeted her as she walked in dressed in a black, knee length Simona Barbieri skirt and a simple white lace trim cami paired with a purple, long sleeve button-down cardigan and a pair of purple Yves Saint Laurent high heels.

"Morning," she greeted them and gave her boss a look.

"Morning sickness," he mouthed back at her as another person walked into his office, another field agent, like Alex, by the name of Owen who was dating Alex, and who was dressed in a black suit with black CONVERSES.

"Poor Niki," Owen commented and when he watched her pick her head up to glare at him, he commented again with a smirk, "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like death warmed over."

"Well, you would too if you wake up puking your guts out," she hissed back at him as she got up off of Michael's lap to walk towards the couch to grab her suit jacket.

"Owen?" Michael asked from his spot in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, boss?"

"Do you like working with your girlfriend on OP's?"

"Yes," the use-to-be Guardian replied.

"Then don't insult my wife," he warned the boyfriend as he kept an eye on his wife as she gave Alex, who was like his little sister, a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she walked out of his office, ready to start her day. "Alex before you meet your boyfriend, Birkoff, and I in the debriefing room, can you go check on her real quick for me, make sure she's not throwing up again?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Alex asked him with a soft smile before she walked out of the office after her 'big sister'.

Michael just smiled as she left, leaving him alone with her boyfriend as she jogged after Michael's angry wife.

* * *

><p>"James, you need to put more power behind your punch, and Kelly just because you're small and he may keep taunting you with it, you need to trust in yourself and remember that just because you're small <em>does not<em> make you weak. Okay, you two?"

"Yes, Ma'am," they both replied as they took their breather from their hand-on-hand combat practice.

"Good, once your well rested and hydrated, I want you two to do it again for another twenty to thirty minutes before stopping to grab some lunch," Nikita told the two before she walked off to supervise another sparring match going on.

Alex, after finishing debriefing and promising to meet up with Owen later, watched Nikita watching the recruits as they continued to spar, one laying into the other one punch after another. "How's the training going?"

"Hey Alex," Nikita replied not even looking at her, "Okay, but some of them could do better."

"We were like that once too," she reminded her mentor with a laugh.

"Oh I know, and I remember someone always nagging on me to do this and that better," Nikita told her with a smirk, "Little did I know, that man, my old trainer and the person who I thought I could trust, would be the man I would end up marrying and loving."

"It's funny how life turns out," Alex replied as they began to walk across the room to another pair of sparring recruits.

"It sure is," the trainer replied, "I never thought Michael and I'd end up married, and you and Owen dating."

"Believe me, neither did I," Alex informed her as they stopped in front of the sparring pair, but continued to talk, not really paying the recruits or their surroundings any different.

"Any wedding bells going to be ringing anytime soon between you two?" The older woman asked the younger one.

"I don't think so," Alex replied as she turned her head to watch the two men go at it, purposefully ignoring Nikita's smirk.

"Uh-huh, sure," the darker brunette replied, "but you never know when…"

"When what?" Alex asked, turning towards her 'big sister' only to watch as a fighting group ended up hitting her, both with their fists and kicks, knocking the trainer out. _**"NIKITA! SOMEONE GO GET THE MEDICAL TEAM, QUICK! HURRY!"**_

"Alex?" Owen's voice came, and upon seeing Nikita unconscious on the floor he ran over to them and asked, "What happened?"

"Those group of girls and guys were fighting and then I just don't know, but she ended up getting hurt in the cross fire," she explained as the medical team rushed in. As they were putting her on the gurney, she said, "I'm going to go with her incase she wakes up, you need to go get Michael. He's in the control room with Birkoff! Go quick, Owen! _**GO!"**_

Owen quickly does as he's told and runs up the stairs, throws open the training room doors, and then runs across the hall and scans his ID badge to enter the control room where Michael and Birkoff are talking with Ryan Fletcher, the new head of the CIA. "Michael, you've gotta come quick!"

"I'm in the middle of something," Michael tells him, turning towards him and putting his conversation with Ryan and Birkoff on hold.

"Michael, it's Nikita!" The ex-guardian tells him.

"What?" His boss asked, shocked, "What happened?"

"There was a fight that broke off in the training room while Alex and Nikita were talking, they both weren't paying attention and got caught in the middle of it."

"Is she okay?" He asks urgently.

"No, Alex is going with her up to the hospital wing, she's unconscious," Owen gets out before Michael takes off running towards the hospital wing with Owen and Birkoff following close behind.

_**"ALEX!"**_ Michael yells as soon as the young agent is in sight, pacing the floor back and forth.

"Michael," Alex exclaims with a sigh of relief as their boss approaches her.

"Where is she? How is she?" The ex-Division trainer wastes no time in asking.

"They took her in the ER to check her over," Alex replies, "She hasn't woken up yet. Michael, I'm _so_ sorry. We weren't paying attention and I know that we should have been, _that I should have been_ paying attention to our surroundings…"

"Alex, listen it's okay," Michael gently tells her, putting his hands on her shoulder comfortingly, "It's_ not_ your fault, okay? It's not even my wife's, it's the recruits who got into a fight's fault. Okay? Don't beat yourself up over this."

"Michael, I…" Alex started to say but was interrupted.

"Excuse me," the doctor politely said, making her presence known.

"Robin, how is she?" Michael asked one of the best doctors in their hospital wing.

"She woke up, but went back to sleep because she's a little weak from the blows she took. Elizabeth's with her now checking on the baby, but once she's moved safely into a room, you may all go see and sit with her okay?" The brunette haired, brown eyed, short doctor told the group of people waiting to see if Nikita and the baby were okay.

"Thanks, Robin," her boss replied softly, knowing that he still wouldn't be okay until he was able to see her, hold her, talk to her, kiss and hug her, and look into her big chocolate brown eyes.

"It's no problem at all, I'd do anything for her, even if it wasn't in the job description," Robin told him with a playful wink and a laugh before she walked over to the nurse's desk where her husband, Patrick, was waiting for her, he too also wanting to hear the news on Nikita's situation.

Soon later, Michael entered his wife's and unborn baby's room where she was resting comfortably with a heart monitor for both her and the baby was beeping in repetitive beeps. He quietly walked over to her side of the bed and sat himself down in the chair at her bedside that Alex had vacated once he returned from disciplining the recruits who were responsible for the situation his wife and baby where in.

Michael took Nikita's small and feminine hand in his large and masculine ones, and brought it up to his lips to place a soft kiss on it. Undoing his laced hands that had her one hand in between them, he used it to move a piece of stray hair behind her ear doing his best not to wake up his sleeping wife in the process.

"How is she?" Alex asked as she walked in quietly with Owen after getting a soft 'come in' from their boss.

"She hasn't waked up yet," he softly told her.

"And the baby?" Owen asked.

"The baby will be just fine," a new voice said as Dr. Elizabeth Spencer, the OB/GYN in Division, told them softly. "It seems that the baby has already inherited its parent's toughness."

"That's because the baby's gonna be badass," Owen and Alex said together causing Elizabeth and Michael to both laugh softly along with the smiling and laughing couple.

"Just like its parents," Michael softly replied.

"Well, duh," Alex said causing them all too gently laugh again.

"Sounds like there's some fun going on in here," another new voice said as Dr. Patrick Drake walked quietly into the room with Nikita's chart in his hands.

"Hey, Patrick," the group quietly greeted the doctor.

"Hello," he greeted back.

"Not to sound disappointed or not appreciative, but where's Robin at?" Michael asked him, "because I thought Robin was covering my wife's case."

"She is, but she had to go check on Emma and her parents," Patrick replied, "her dad and mom just got back and she wants to see how his treatment for his colon cancer is coming."

"How is Robert?" Owen asked.

"The treatment in Berne is doing wonders for him and his health," Patrick replied as he checked over on things having to do with Nikita and the baby.

"Berne?" Alex asked.

"Switzerland," the three males all replied causing them all to laugh softly.

"Oh," was all the youngest in the room had to say.

"How is she?" Michael asked.

"Nikita's doing very well and everything with both her and the baby is right on the right track," the neurologist replied.

"Do you know when she's going to wake up?" Alex asked about her 'mom'.

"I really couldn't tell you because it's up to her when she wants to wake up," Patrick replied, "but right now the rest is definitely working for her and the baby because it gives her time for her stomach to heal from the blows she took."

"Mother's intuition," Alex softly said.

"Every woman has it, it just kicks into overdrive when your pregnant and then have the child, believe me," Robin's voice came as she walked into the room to check on one of her closest friends. "How is she, honey?"

"She's doing fantastic, Baby," Patrick replied to his wife's question, "How's Emma and your parents?"

"Good besides ice-cream on the ceiling and walls," his wife replied.

"Do I even want to ask?"

"Nope, because I didn't even ask after all it's _your_ daughter and _your_ parents-in-law," Robin told him before she started to walk out of the room.

"Oh ho ho," Patrick said, starting to disagree, "_My_ parents-in-law and _my_ daughter, huh?"

"That so reminds me of you and Niki when you guys are nagging the other," Birkoff said as he walked into Nikita's room.

"He does have a point," Owen said causing Alex to laugh and Michael to just playfully glare at them before his glare turned into a soft smile.

"Who has a point?" A raspy voice asked them.

"Nikita!" The group exclaimed happily.

"Hey guys," the trainer replied best she could, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just looking at you in a hospital bed," Alex replied.

"Hospital bed?"

"Yeah, some of the recruits got into a fight and they ended up hitting you causing you to get knocked out," the youngest replied.

"The baby?" Nikita asked as she looked at her husband who was still holding her hand.

"Is fine," Michael told her as he placed a kiss on her hand, "Just like you, but you scared me, Baby. Both of you did."

* * *

><p>"Yo Mikey, what are you up too?" Shadownet's created asked his boss.<p>

"Training the recruits since Nikita will be out of commission for awhile," he replied as he kept a close eye on the training recruits and gave them pointers when needed.

"How long?" Birkoff asked him, "Because when I was in her room she was already up and outta bed, talking with Elizabeth about not being confined to a bed when it's not needed."

"What?" He asked confused until the words finally registered, and as he walked out of the training area he called over to Alex and Owen for them to take over so he could go scold his difficult and infuriating wife.

**Mikita*Mikita*Mikita**

"Ah, just the person who I was gonna call," Robin said with a smile, "I need you to sign Nikita's release forms, please."

"Hold that thought," Michael told her and before walking into Nikita's room he said, "Sorry, Robin."

Robin and Patrick who watched the whole thing both just looked at each other and laughed as they watched their boss to go in and most likely scold his wife.

"What's this I hear that you want me to sign the release forms?" Michael asked as he walked into his wife's room causing her to get the 'uh-oh, busted' look on her face.

"Elizabeth's been in," she told him as she unhooked the wire's from her body, "She said everything looks great with both me and the baby, and that I should be able to go back to work."

"Nikita, it could have been a lot worse."

"Maybe, but it wasn't," she told him as she got out of the bed, "So, I appreciate the day of rest, _boss_, but it's time for momma to get back to work."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," he said as she stood in the bathroom and got changed.

"What's up?"

"I think it would a good idea if you took some time off until the baby comes."

He heard her laugh before he heard her reply, "And what? Stay home, barefoot and pregnant?"

"Well you can wear shoes."

"You know, I think it's great that you are concerned in your own…sexist way, but I will be fine. Meeeee and the baby," she said as she walked out of the bathroom, dressed in everything but her shoes, and placed a kiss on his lips before she turned around to sit in the second chair in the room to put her shoes on.

"I don't think you understand," he said softly.

"Understand what?"

"I'm reliving you of your duties."

"What?" She exclaimed, "Wait a second! Are you firing me?"

**Mikita*Mikita*Mikita*Mikita**

Patrick and Robin watched as the fighting couple walked out of the hospital room with them both telling the married doctors to have the papers ran up to Michael's office before they resumed their fight just as Alex, Owen, and Birkoff was walking towards them.

"Stop being so dramatic," he told her, "I'm not firing you."

"Well, that's what it certainly sounds like to me!"

"I'm just putting you on maternity leave early," he said as she tried to put on her shoes.

"And without my consent, and you know what? If this is gonna be how your gonna make decisions as the boss and as my husband, well then you gotta another thing coming buddy," she told him as she sat down in a chair and tried to pull her heels onto her feet before she gave up and hit the chair and said one word, "Help!"

Michael looked at her with a little smirk and bent down to put her shoes on her feet.

"It's discrimination," she told him as she stood up and strutted away with Patrick, Robin, Birkoff, Elizabeth, Alex, and Owen still watching the couple.

"It's too dangerous for you to be working here, demonstrated last night," he tried to reason with her as she stopped at the elevator and pressed a button.

"That was an accident," she shot back at him.

"I'm looking out for our family's best interest. Nikita, you're not just an agent or a trainer anymore, you're the mother of our child."

"Really?" She said with her arms crossed over her chest, "I thought I just had to cut back on the carbs."

Everyone around them that heard Nikita's comment all laughed at the sarcastic mother-to-be as she fought with the stubborn daddy-to-be.

"Your first priority in this world should be, bringing this baby into the world, safe and healthy."

"No," she said as the elevator dinged as the doors opened and she stepped into the elevator as she held her arms around her stomach, "my first priority is going home. Not because I'm quieting, but because my ankles are swollen to the size of rutabagas. _And_ I do have a priority of bringing this baby safe and healthy into this world which is why I'm leaving now because if I don't this child will be born behind bars."

"'Cause you're gonna," he said, automatically knowing what she was thinking while behind him Alex, Owen, Birkoff, Patrick, Elizabeth, and Robin we're trying to hold in their laughter.

"Murder it's father, yes," she finished his statement.

Michael just smiled at her, "Okay, okay, well you should go home and just relax. I'll see you there later."

And as the doors started closing she protested,_ "Oh na-na-no, don't even bother coming home; I'm changing the locks!"_

"That sure does bring back memories, doesn't it Baby?" Michael heard Patrick ask his wife as he turned towards the audience that witnessed him and his miss's fight.

"The only difference is, I didn't change the locks, but Nikita might," Robin replied flashing Michael an apologetic smile.

"I would too," Alex replied as she put on her suit jacket and grabbed her handbag before kissing Owen. Passing by Michael, she smirked at him and patted his shoulder as she said, before getting into the elevator, "I'll go and try to change her mind about changing the locks. Hey, maybe you'll even have a home and clothes to come home too!"

"That's not funny, Alex!" Michael called after the young agent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that's it! I hope you all liked it, so what do you think: SEQUEL OR NO? I really do appreciate the reads and reviews for this is my first MikitaNikita fanfiction and I'm really hoping to work on more, in fact I have **__**THREE**__** in the works right now. And I'll place both of the summaries below and you guys tell me what you think, okay?**_

_**Mikita 4ever,**_

_**J*L*A**_

**P.S. NIKITA &&& MIKITA COMES BACK ON SEPTEMBER 23, 2011! SOOOOOOOOO EXTREMELY EXCITED. BTW, THEY START FILMING IN JULY!**

"**If I Die Young"**

_**Summary:**_ They had done it. No, she had done it. She had completed what she had set out to do, Nikita, the rogue government assassin, had taken down Division, but not only with some help from her most trusted friends, alleys, and loved ones, but at a pricey cost – her life. If she dies young, will they bury her in satin and lay her down on a bed or roses?

**Unknown Story Title**

_**Summary:**_ What do you do when you're on the run from a group of government assistants? Where, or who, do you run to in your time of need? For Michael and Nikita, it's straight to the people Nikita lived and bonded with for the three years after she escaped Division – Sonny Corinthos and his family: wife – Brenda Barret, friends – Jason Morgan (right hand man and hit man), Robin Scorpio-Drake, Patrick Drake, Elizabeth Webber, Lucky Spencer, and others. Who are these people and how do they know Nikita, well Michael as well as everyone else is about to find out in [Insert story title here].

"**First Date"**

_**Summary:**_ Based off the dinner Michael was joking about in Episode 1x20 "Glass Houses".


End file.
